


A Bad Date with a Pretty Good Ending

by Lisa_Lisa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Connor and Chloe are twins here, Cop!Connor, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disasters, Human AU, Human!Connor, Human!Markus, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Romance, Valentine's Day, all are humans here, teacher!Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and North manages to convince Markus so that hefinallyasks Connor out. The love confession doesn't go as planned,butthe result may be way better than the one Markus was expecting.





	A Bad Date with a Pretty Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For a moment I wasn't sure to be able to post this Valentine's fic on time _BUT I MANAGED_. Hope you all enjoy it <3 ^^

“So, are you going to have the guts of asking Connor out today or not?”

Markus’ heart stopped for a brief moment when North, his childhood friend and also coworker, suddenly shot that question while they were walking down one of the school corridors. Fortunately the break had just started and all the students were talking loudly while abandoning the classrooms, almost reaching the shout level, so it was really unlikely that someone had heard North’s comment.

Still, Markus didn’t dare to answer back until they were safely inside their shared office. After all you never knew when a student could be eavesdropping.

“North, how many times are we going to talk about this?”, Markus asked with a tired tone. He placed the multiple folders he was carrying on his desk with a loud _thump_ before leaving the satchel that had been hanging from his right shoulder on the floor.

Since Markus was the art teacher and North’s specialty was history they had the luck (or the misfortune, Markus thought now with irony) to be in the same department, so most part of the times Markus could discuss private matters with her at work, like the one North had just brought out even if Markus preferred to avoid it.

"Easy: as many times as it takes until your answer is YES”

Markus rolled his eyes, smiling with resignation while leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, mimicking North’s posture.

The man that North had mentioned, Connor, was his roommate since September. At first Markus had been living with Leo, but when their father, Carl, suffered a heart-attack in August that almost cost him his life, they decided that it was better if one of them kept an eye on the old man, despite this one’s obviously protests.

Considering that Leo’s work allowed him to work from home (he had a merchandise website that was going surprisingly well) and his schedules were way more flexible than Markus’, it was the younger son the one who came back to the manor.

Leo offered Markus to keep paying half of the rent since he planned to come back eventually, but Markus rejected the offer and immediately began to search for roommates, since it was him the one who insisted to keep living in that apartment because of its proximity to the school, instead of looking for a new one who could easily be way cheaper.

And then, after two really stressing weeks of searching, Connor finally appeared in front of his door. Literally.

Their first meeting was rather funny in fact because when Markus opened the door and saw a cop there (a really attractive cop but a cop nevertheless), he couldn’t help to tense, because it was not the first time that he had to stand protests about students of his school who occasionally decided to put into practice what they have learnt in his art classes in the walls of the city. However, Connor immediately went with an: ‘ _Easy, I’m not here to arrest you…yet’_ , which helped Markus to feel completely at ease. 

It turned out that Connor had some free time that day and had seen Markus’ advertisement on Internet, so he had passed by to see if the offer still stood. It didn’t take Markus much to decide that Connor was the perfect roommate he had been looking for, because before he could even notice he had spent a full hour talking and joking around with Connor before the man had to leave the apartment in a hurry, saying goodbye with a smile that was one of the prettiest Markus had ever seen.

Markus wasn’t wrong with his decision, and in a mere week they both had grown so close that it seemed as if they had known each other since forever. Connor was really cultured, which allowed Markus to share his passion about art with him, and the cases that Connor talked about during the meals that they managed to share (when their complicated schedules allowed them) made Markus end on the edge of his chair in more than one occasion.

Also, it had become a routine for them to spend Friday nights watching a movie, too tired to do anything else after the entire week of work, and even if their tastes in cinema differed  (Connor was a lover of suspense and terror while Markus preferred movies more philosophical based on the beauty of the scenes and the direction), they both enjoyed  them together: Connor always laughed when Markus cursed and shouted out of fear when he chose the movie, while it was Markus’ turn to do it when Connor paused the movie Markus had chosen with a face of: ‘ _please, explain this beautiful nonsense to me_ ’.

As the two first months passed, Markus began to recognize in himself symptoms that seemed to indicate that he was beginning to like Connor as more than a friend, but it wasn’t until the middle of December that Markus’ innocent attraction turned into a full, proper crush, when Leo called Markus in the middle of the night saying that he was with Carl in the hospital after the man suffered a relapse.

Normally Markus didn’t block under pressure, but the fact that his mother had died around that time several years ago made him believe that the worst was going to happen.

Markus didn’t know how Connor knew that there was something wrong with him when he had made sure to talk in a low tone not to wake him up but, call it police intuition or superhuman hearing, the fact was that Connor opened the door of his room in the precise moment Markus was about to suffer an anxiety attack.

That night Connor didn’t just be there with him, speaking to him with a soothing, reliable tone that helped Markus calm down, but also drove Markus to the hospital, _and_ stayed there with him even if Markus insisted several times that it wasn’t necessary because Leo was there.

Connor, being even more stubborn than Markus, stayed nevertheless.

Two weeks later, Carl was already alright and invited Connor to the manor to spend Christmas together, as a ‘ _thank you for having taken care of their scaredy-cat son_ s’. After dinner, Markus was unable to remove the idiotic smile that appeared on his face when Connor accepted Carl’s challenge of playing a Chess match. And then, when Leo suddenly whispered in a joking tone that Markus could try to push Connor under the mistletoe and Markus answered with the most honest ‘ _I wish_ ’ ever, Markus could not keep denying anymore that he had fallen hard for Connor Anderson.

“Markus Manfred, stop daydreaming and answer me already”

North’s rude comment made Markus come back to reality, just to find the woman looking at him with an amused smile.

“Look, I have told you and Leo a lot of times that I plan to tell him someday”

It seemed that Markus' tone hadn’t sounded too credible because North snorted.

“Aham, and when will that ‘someday’ be? Because if you wait until ‘he is not that busy’ as you told me the last time, wake up already: you are in love with a cop! He is _always_ going to be busy”

Markus sighed softly, scratching the back of his head. North had a point there, he couldn’t deny it.

“So, if I were you, I would stop wasting time _and_ will make the most of today to tell him”, North opened her eyes wide when Markus snorted, “oh, come on, today it’s Valentine’s Day: you can’t possibly let it pass!”

“Okay, what has happened with: ‘Valentine’s Day is a shitty excuse to make us spend money’?

“Nothing, I still think that, _but_ I can change my mind for today if that means that you are finally going to get laid”, North smiled playfully and threw a kiss to Markus when this one half-glared at her, “it’s a joke, silly. I know that you want more than that but you have to admit that it would be a plus”

Markus didn’t answer because he would be a big fat liar if he denied to have fantasized about how sex with Connor could be, or about the man himself. Shit, he still remembered that one time after he had already acknowledged his crush when Connor walked on the kitchen, still wet from the shower and with a tiny, ridiculous towel around his lower half. It was one of the most awkward boners of his life and after that Markus had to spend two long minutes under the cold water to make it disappear.  

“I will take your silence as a confirmation”

North adopted a defensive posture in time to avoid the scarf Markus threw at her, not finding anything heavier.

“But now jokes apart”, North adopted a more serious tone, “I really think you should give it a try. I mean, the worst it can happen is that he doesn’t reciprocate, _but_ even in this case the good news is that you were first in the apartment, so if things get too awkward you can always kick him out”

Markus chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure he has the upper hand in combat”

“In that case you can always call me to have more chances to win”, while Markus began to laugh North continued with a mischievous tone, “aaand, coming back to topic, the best it can happen is that tonight you end teaching your hot cop a couple of lessons about anatomy, so I think it’s worth it to stop chickening out”

 Markus exhaled a long breath and, after some seconds, nodded with determination.

“Okay. Today he finishes sooner so I will tell him during dinner. Promise”, he added when seeing North’s skeptic expression, which changed into a proud one when realizing that, at least at that moment, Markus was seriously considering it.

“Great! I’m sure everything will be alright. And if it isn’t, you can remember what Napoleon said once: ‘ _a really strong woman accepts the love she went through and is ennobled by her scars._ ’”, North frowned when Markus looked at her with an ‘ _Oh, really?_ ’ expression, “what? Don’t you like it? Okay, you definitely are not a woman but it still applies, and it’s an awesome quote!”

“Oh, of course it is, but Napoleon didn't say anything like that”

“ _Excuse me_ , do you doubt my expertise in the matter?”

“No, North, just your memory: last time you used that sentence it was from Carly Simons and you used the word ‘war’ instead of ‘love’”

“...Tsk, I sometimes forget that you actually listen when I speak”

“Yes, I do. I’m not like your students”

“ _Hah_?! Are you insinuating my classes are boring?!”

When North approached Markus rapidly this one intercepted both of her hands in time, knowing her too well to know that she would try to ‘strangle’ him, and when the door of the office opened to reveal a female student with short red hair and pasta glasses, they both were still going with their childish fight.

Certainly Markus could not blame the students’ rumors about North and him being together.

“Yes, Ami?”

Markus addressed his now blushing student with a professional tone, releasing North who came back to her desk with an imperturbable expression.

“S-Sorry to interrupt. I have a couple of questions about our last assignment but I can come back later if you are busy”

“Oh, don’t worry. Ms. Kelly and I have finished discussing. So bring those doubts on”

The student looked alternatively at Markus and North a little confused, but when Markus sat at his desk, interlaced his fingers in front of him and smiled at her politely, Ami’s attention immediately focused on the hot art teacher with dreamlike heterochromatic eyes.

Markus heard North exhale a poorly disguised laugh, probably because hearts could be practically seen in the student’s eyes while he talked to her, and Markus internally wished that Connor’s reaction was similar that night when he _finally_ confessed his feelings.

* * *

As Markus was already fearing, not even the multiple projects he had to evaluate prevented him from getting more and more nervous as the hours passed, being unable to stop his mind from wandering about what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and of course about how to react to a possible reject.

Eventually, when five minutes remained until it was 6 p.m., Markus decided to stop pretending to be preparing his next class, since he had been in the same slider for the last half-an-hour without typing anything. He stood up from the table that worked as their common eating/working place situated next to the [open-plan kitchen](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/34/36/793436542423f39d5108a98ac9f94265.jpg) and lied on the sofa with his eyes closed, trying to relax even if he suspected it would be difficult.

However, maybe it was the nervousness, or his lack of sleep of the last two days for having to prepare the next classes and assignments, but the result was that the next time Markus opened his eyes it was past 8 p.m., the room was completely dark, and there was no trace of Connor in the apartment.

After rubbing his eyes in an attempt to be more awake, Markus incorporated and checked his mobile. He had a couple of messages from North that he ignored for the moment, focusing on the ones Connor had sent him an hour ago.

He immediately regretted doing so.

_> > **Connor (18:47)** : Hey! Sorry, forgot to tell you_

_> > **Connor (18:47)** : I won’t be able to join you for dinner_

_> > **Connor (18:48)** : I have a date tonight so don’t wait for me :)_

 

Connor’s third message felt like a slap in the face, followed by intense embarrassment.

Shit, how could he be so idiot not to have contemplated that maybe, _just_ maybe, Connor had already someone else? He was a fucking awesome guy; _of course_ he would not be single. And the fact that Connor could have been dating someone all that time and that he hadn’t realized until now it was hilarious to say the least

Markus took a deep breath and thanked the gods he didn’t quite believe in for having learned about this via message instead of face to face, because there was no way that he could have kept a credible imperturbable expression.

 

_> > Okay. Have fun with you Valentine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

 

After exhaling another frustrated sigh Markus pressed send with way more force than necessary. It would surely take Connor a while to see the reply, so he checked what North had sent him. She was telling him that he was going on a date with Josh and Simon, her boyfriends, since ‘ _these cheesy jerks want to celebrate Valentine’s Day against my will_ ’, but that she wanted Markus to keep her updated when he finally confessed.

Markus exhaled a self-mocking laugh. He was about to tell North about the ‘success’ of his plan when he received a new message, whose sender made his heart skip a beat.

 

_> > **Connor (20:04)** : Pls call me NOW_

Markus frowned, confused, but since he could practically feel Connor’s urgency in the message he did as told.

Just a couple of tones sounded before Connor picked up.

“Connor? What’s the mat-”

“ _Chloe?_ ”

Markus blinked when Connor interrupted him, his eyes opening even wider when Connor continued talking with a voice that sounded exaggeratedly worried.

“ _Wait, what do you mean you have been robbed?!_ ” _,_ Connor made a pause, as if Markus/Chloe had just answered him, _“it’s okay, it’s okay, calm down_ ”, Markus heard the next words with more difficulty so he deduced that Connor was talking to his date, “ _I’m sorry, Elijah, but I have to go. Someone stole my sister’s wallet and she is having a panic attack. See you any other time_ ”

The man called Elijah mumbled something with a surprised tone but Markus couldn’t care less about it. He was busy trying to remove the grin that threatened to split his face in two, or his satisfaction would be too evident when he talked.

Well, at least it seemed that whoever that Elijah was, he wasn’t Connor’s boyfriend but a casual date, and that meant… that he had still a chance.

Markus waited patiently until Connor stopped pretending to be talking to his sister to speak with an overly casual tone.

“Having a good date, Connor?”

Ups, Markus’ grin came back at full force when Connor huffed loudly.

“ _Yes, the worst_ ”, Connor snapped with a wonderful annoyed tone, “ _the guy has literally managed to redirect all the topics of conversation to himself. If the man was a criminal he would be the master of the interrogation. All the cops would kill themselves after 20 minutes of listening to his verbal diarrhea_ ”

Markus began to laugh when hearing Connor’s sarcastic comment, before biting his lower lip, hesitating.

Would it be too dirty to make the most of Connor’s disastrous date to play his cards?

Maybe it was, but he was going to do it nevertheless.

“ _Anyway…_ ”, Markus heard Connor say after keeping rambling about the worst-person-to-date-ever for almost another minute, “ _thanks for the help, man. Hope not having interrupted anything”_

“Don’t worry, I was taking a nap”, Markus gulped subtly. _There he went_ , “so…must I assume that you haven’t had dinner yet?”

“ _No. Thankfully the waiter has been slow as fuck to attend us and I’ve been able to run away before ordering, so I will buy something on the way and-”_

 _“_ You don’t have too. I haven’t had dinner yet _”_

There was a brief pause, during which Markus panicked a little, thinking that Connor had somehow seen through his plan.

“ _Oh, so this means you will be my Valentine?_ ”

Markus suppressed a relieved sigh when hearing Connor’s ironic reply.

“Only if you want to. Maybe I can’t provide such a good dinner, but I will be better company for sure”

He allowed himself to use a little seductive tone. Connor would probably think that it was a joke nevertheless. Only if he knew…

“ _Well, how to say no to such a tempting proposal_ ”

Markus couldn’t prevent a nervous chuckle from escaping his mouth. He knew that Connor was just following with the joke but damn, it had sounded way too sexy. Definitely, North was right: it was worth to risk to be rejected, because if the answer was eventually yes and the result was Connor talking to him in _that tone_ for real, he could definitely die in peace.

* * *

“ _Only if you want to. Maybe I can’t provide such a good dinner, but I will be better company for sure_ ”

Connor’s heart raced a little faster for a moment when Markus’ tone sounded suddenly seductive, but Connor reminded himself that surely the man was just deservedly teasing him for his previous comment.

“Well, how to say no to such a tempting proposal”

Connor added a flirting touch to the sentence as well that caused Markus to chuckle. He would never get tired to listen to that sound.

Stuffing the hands in the pockets of his jacket Connor sighed, beginning to walk a little faster. It was getting more and more difficult to hold his feelings back for the art teacher, but although the thought of moving to other place had crossed his mind more than once, he enjoyed Markus’ company too much. And well, at least he had been able to get rid of the shitty blind date that Chloe, his twin, had prepared for him and was going to have a Valentine’s date with his secret crush, he thought with irony.

But seriously, he didn’t know what was happening with his love life. Up till that moment Chloe had always been ‘the master of blind-dates’, and even if Connor had eventually broken up with the people Chloe introduced to him he still got along pretty well with them. He still kept in touch with Luther, that now was happily living with Kara and had even adopted this one’s daughter Alice, and he spent pretty nice moments with Amelia, until she had to move from the city and Connor decided to break up because he had never been good with long distance relationships.

However, since he had moved with Markus the dates his sister had planned for him had got worse and worse. It was as if destiny was mocking Connor, saying that he was condemned to live with the man of his dreams in an unrequited love story forever, without having the chance of meeting someone else.

In another 10 minutes Connor finally arrived home. He climbed the two set of stairs that lead to his apartment and after taking a deep breath he entered, hoping that Markus didn’t accidentally do something that drove his self-control to the limit, causing him to confess once and for all despite the consequences.

But, as he was in part fearing, his hopes were completely crushed when he opened the door of the apartment to find Markus finishing preparing dinner. Connor didn’t pay much attention to the food though. He was busy trying to prevent his jaw from hanging slack when seeing the attire Markus was wearing.

The art teacher was wearing a blue shirt that was not exaggeratedly tight but that perfectly allowed to notice the outline of his muscles. The first two buttons of the clothing were loose, making the top of Markus’ toned pectorals visible. His strong forearms were on display as well, since Markus had rolled the sleeves of the shirt up too, surely to be more comfortable while cooking. To end with the upper-half clothes, there was a silver chain around Markus’ neck that Connor had seen him wear rather often when he was not at school, but somehow the contrast of Markus’ caramel skin and that silver jewel made the teacher look even hotter. Finally, the black trousers Markus dressed left absolutely nothing to the imagination, so Connor prayed (even if doing that that night was apparently useless) that Markus didn’t decide to bend down in front of him or he would honestly die.

“Oh, welcome home”, and nope, definitely Markus’ charming smile wasn’t helping Connor to feel less about to burst, “sorry, as I told you the dinner isn’t anything outstanding: I have made a potato salad, some snacks with the food I found in the fridge and also a simple sponge cake. I would have liked to prepare something classier but I haven’t had time to buy. Hope you don’t mind”

‘ _I guess you have invested all the time in looking like a damn sex god just to kill me_ ’

Connor’s heart stopped for a moment, thinking that he had said that aloud when Markus looked at him with an unsure expression, but then he realized that the art teacher was simply waiting for his answer.

“Y-Yes, yes, it’s more than okay”, Connor realized he sounded way too nervous so he coughed subtly, trying to sound more normal, “I assure you that even if you simply offered me a piece of bread it would be a better dinner than the one I was about to have”

Markus chuckled and approached the table with the rather big salad while Connor removed his jacket, remaining in his simple black long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He threw another glance at Markus and then at himself.

“Probably I should get changed first”

“Yes, of course. Get comfortable”, when Connor began to chuckle Markus looked at him with a confused frown, “what?”

“I meant to be dressing more like you”

Markus’ eyes suddenly glinted playfully, a smile slowly forming in his face.

“Oh. And how am I exactly dressing?”

Connor suppressed a gulp. If it wasn’t because he knew it was impossible, Markus really looked as if he was blatantly flirting with him.

“Uhm…more properly?”

Markus blinked before exhaling a laugh that sounded amused but maybe also a little disappointed.

“It’s fine, Connor. You are more than okay dressed like that so go wash your hands. It will just take me some minutes to finish preparing this”

Connor nodded with a tiny smile before walking towards the bathroom.

Once inside he closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it, exhaling a long breath, because he had the suspicion that that dinner was going to be a test for his self-control that, this time, he wasn’t sure to be able to pass.

* * *

“So, what would you like to do now?”

Markus spoke with an obliging tone while sitting on the sofa. He purposely leaned one elbow on the back of it, knowing that the action would make his shirt to tighten a little more, and he knew it had worked when Connor, who had insisted on making the dishes, left fall a fork loudly on the sinker, clearly distracted.

Part of Markus had been dying from embarrassment the whole night, but the way Connor had looked at him (almost _ogled_ at him) when entering the house, or the way he had begun to cough while drinking when Markus had casually bended to check the desert in the oven, or the way Connor had answered back to some of their teasing related to the dinner/date they were having…shit, all that seemed to indicate that Connor was, at least, a little interested, but then why the hell wasn't he doing _anything_?

And yes, he knew North would surely punch him while calling him a coward because instead of properly confessing, he was doing his most to seduce Connor (in a reaaally embarrassing way, Markus was aware of it now) so that this one did it in his place. But damn, what if he had read everything wrong? What if he had just made Connor awkward during the entire dinner? It didn’t look like that at the moment: after they sat at the table the conversation had followed naturally, Markus had been teasing Connor about his disastrous date a little and then they had come back to talk about their usual topics, but Connor was a cop. He surely knew how to lie to make someone lower their guard. What if during all that time he had been pretending to be fine?

“Well…”

Markus almost jumped on the sofa when Connor dried his hands on his own pants and took a seat on the sofa too, looking at Markus with a playful smile that Markus was pretty sure it was impossible to fake.

 “…we have had a romantic dinner already, so a romantic movie should follow, don’t you think?”

Markus smiled back, his heart pounding a little faster when Connor joked/flirted once again.

Okay, time to push things a little more.

“Good idea, but…”, Markus adopted his best lower voice, “aren’t you a little far away for that?”

And welcome back awkwardness when, after hearing that, Connor simply shook his head with a smile.

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, this won't be a terror movie. You don’t need me to be that close for it”

There was a rather tense silence after Connor replied, because even if he had used a joking tone too, the meaning was clear: he was rejecting Markus’ proposal.

So, it was a game over.

“You have a point there”

Markus was proud when his voice sounded almost like always, but the tension didn’t vanish, keeping hanging between them as heavy as the silence that reigned, which was fortunately interrupted by Markus’ mobile.

“Sorry”, Markus cleared his throat and checked the mobile. North was asking how things were going. _AWFUL_ , “it’s North, I have to answer”

“Sure”, Connor crossed his arms in front of his chest, and after a brief pause he continued, “by the way, how is it that you and North haven’t celebrated Valentine's Day?”

Markus looked at Connor confused, not understanding the question.

“Well, she is celebrating right now with Simon and Josh”

Connor blinked slowly, his face unreadable.

“With whom?”

Markus was surprised when Connor almost snapped that sentence.

“Simon and Josh. Her boyfriends”

A new silence fell into the room, but unlike the previous one, this one didn’t carry as much tension as the previous one probably because Connor’s mouth had hanged half-opened in disbelief.

And then, a wild idea appeared in Markus’ mind.

An idea that made Markus’ heart begin to beat at a frenetic rhythm because, in case of being true, would explain many things. Actually, it would explain _everything_.

“Wait…have I never mention this?”

Connor blinked once.

Then clicked his tongue loudly.

And then, spoke with the most exasperated tone that Markus had ever heard him use.

“No, Markus. You never mentioned it”

Despite the nervousness he was feeling, or maybe because of it, Markus couldn’t help to exhale an astonished laugh.

But he couldn’t let his hopes up. Not yet.

“But then, all this time…did you think that North and I were-?”

Markus shut up when suddenly Connor changed positions with a fluent movement, sitting closer to him.

“Ask me again”

Markus’ heart skipped a beat when hearing Connor request that with a soft smile that contrasted with the way his brown eyes were shining.

“What?”

Connor’s smile widened, and Markus held his breath when Connor leaned even closer, until their noses were almost touching.

“Your first question”, Connor nudged his nose against Markus’ softly, “repeat it”

Markus licked nervously his lower lip, his throat feeling impossible dry.

“What would you like to do now?”

And then, Connor’s hands were grabbing his face.

“ _This_ ”

Markus thought that knowing what was going to happen would prepare him, but still he found himself groaning when their mouths crashed in a violent, passionate kiss, Connor’s tongue immediately licking his lower lip to ask for permission that Markus gladly granted, while his hands settled around Connor’s middle back.

Damn, Markus thought while kissing back with all he got, groaning again when Connor’s mouth traveled to the side of his exposed neck to suck at it forcibly. Oh _damn_ , finally it was happening. He was wildly making out with Connor Anderson and, by the way Connor’s hands had begun to roam down his exposed chest with hunger, it seemed that they would go way farther that night.

But before that happened, there was something he needed to confirm.

“Wait, Connor”

Markus forced himself to push Connor a little back, just when this one was beginning to fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

“I…I want more than this”, when seeing Connor’s confused expression, Markus elaborated, “I mean, I want more that whatever happens tonight”

Connor’s expression remained imperturbable for some seconds, or all the imperturbable he could look after having kissed heatedly for almost a full minute.

And then, slowly, a teasing smile slowly appeared in his face.

“That’s your way to say that you like me too?”

Markus felt a wave of relief invading his body when hearing that final word.

“Yes, I do”, he confirmed nevertheless before Connor decided to resume what they had been doing and kissed him again, his hands landing again on the front of Markus’ chest to continue unbuttoning the clothing.

“I’m curious”, Markus stopped the current kiss to roll back his shoulders and discard the shirt, while Connor rapidly crossed his arms around his chest to remove his own t-shirt with fluency before recapturing Markus’ mouth again, “since when?”

Connor separated from him, blushing slightly while softly tapping Markus’ chest with his index finger.

“You first”, Markus half-closed his eyes at him, which made Connor show a deadpan expression, “Markus, you have been idiot enough not to tell me that you and North weren’t dating, so be a good boy and answer first”

“What the- I didn’t even know that you thought that! It’s your fault for assuming it without asking!”

“Oh, please, you talked about her over and over again and never mentioned she was single. It’s definitely your fault”, Connor placed a finger against Markus’ lips when this one was about to protest, “and even if I admitted that I was too fast in reaching a conclusion…”

“You _obviously_ were”

“… _still_ you had a lot of chances to confess while knowing that _I_ wasn’t with anyone, and you didn’t”

“Wait, how do you know I let slip chances?”

“Because now that I know that you have been single all this time, some of your past reactions or comments have more sense”, Connor smiled with amusement, “like your whole seduction act of tonight, or your sudden escapades to the bathroom when I walked around with fewer clothes than usual”

Markus thanked his dark skin at that moment, since it came in handy to hide when he blushed.

“So, as I said, you go first”.

Markus sighed with patience while Connor smiled. He couldn't say no to that smile.

“I began to suspect I liked you around November, but I realized it on December. December 14th, to be more precise”

Connor averted his eyes for a moment, as if making memory, before looking at Markus again with an understanding expression.

“The day your father was sent to the hospital”

Markus nodded with a smile before signaling Connor with his jaw.

“Your turn”

Connor sighed and then answered.

“October”

Markus’ eyes snapped opened.

“ _What_?”

“Yep”

“But you moved by the end of September!”

“I know”

“Come on, you hadn’t time to fall for me so fast”

“Oh, believe me, I had”

Connor’s emphatic tone made Markus laugh. He still didn't believe that Connor had liked him from practically the start.

“But why? I don’t recall doing anything in particular”

“No?”, Connor said with irony, “you don’t remember listening to me all the times I needed to vent about work? Or turning my usually boring Friday nights in the best of the week? Or stopping whatever you were doing when I had dinner at unseemly hours, even if you had already eaten, just to keep me company?”, Connor leaned forward while smiling warmly, “because I do.”

Markus gulped loudly when hearing that confession that surpassed, by far, the way he was being showing off to try to make Connor be the one in making the first move (surely North was going to laugh so much when he told her about his failure of seduction plan, and he would have zero right to protest about it).

For a moment, Markus had thought that maybe the calm conversation they have been sharing would help to lower the pace of what was about to happen.

But he was mistaken, and Markus found himself kissing Connor with abandon, causing this one to let out a satisfied, muffled moan against his mouth. Connor finally lied down on the sofa, promptly dragging Markus with him so that the art teacher was over him, the pent-up emotions that they had been keeping inside being liberated at that moment, now that they knew they were on the same page.

At some point Connor opened his legs more, allowing Markus to settle comfortable between them, and initiated a grinding movement upwards. Markus let out a surprised but aroused gasp before kissing him wildly again. Definitely his imagination had fallen short: Connor was way bolder than he had imagined and he was loving every minute of it.

“Shit”, Connor reached around Markus’ body to get a hold on Markus’ back, massaging the firm but also soft skin there without stopping moving his hips at any moment, “can you explain how an art teacher is so well built?”

Markus laughed against Connor’s neck, where he had already left a mark, to keep traveling down Connor’s body, leaving a wet trace of open-mouthed kisses along the way that made Connor’s stomach clench in anticipation, when Markus finally reached the seam of his pants.

“Carry heavy folders every day and go running to practically all the classes do wonders”

Connor would have probable chuckled if at that moment Markus hadn’t begun to unbuckle his belt. Markus’ blue and green eyes fixed predatorily in him while lowering his zipper, and Connor felt his member twitch inside his pants. The sight was better than he had imagined, and so it was the strike of pleasure that assaulted him when Markus finally lowered his underwear and took him whole in his mouth, causing him to let out a strangled gasp while unconsciously beginning to move his hips, causing Markus to immediately get a hold on them so that Connor didn’t accidentally make him gag.

Shit, Connor didn’t know if Markus was simply too good at it or if it had been too long since the last time he received oral, but it didn’t take him much to settle his hands on Markus powerful shoulder, his fingers digging with a little more force than necessary as a warning.

“Markus, wait”

“What’s wrong? Is it not good?”

Connor half-closed his eyes at Markus when hearing the fake curious question, since Markus smug smile indicated that he perfectly knew that Connor had thoroughly enjoyed the whole process.

“Someone is fishing for compliments”, while Markus chuckled Connor incorporated to be leaning on his forearms, “and yes, it is indeed _very_ good, but depending on what we do next it won’t be very intelligent to make me finish already”

Markus hummed, incorporating and leaning forward until his face was at Connor’s level.

“Does that mean that you plan to take me tonight, Mr. Cop?”

Connor returned the smirk, whispering the next sentence against Markus’ mouth.

“Yes, but just if you don’t feel confident enough to handle me, Mr. Art Teacher”

For the way Markus’ eyes glinted before kissing him fiercely, Connor deduced that Markus was definitely up for the challenge, and he was really glad for it because even if he was comfortable with any role, he would lie if he didn’t admit that the thought of Markus banging him against that same sofa hadn’t visited his fantasies in more than one occasion.

Markus helped Connor remove the jeans and underwear completely. He was about to settle between Connor’s legs again when he remembered something.

“Do you have…?”

Markus didn’t need to end the sentence because at that moment Connor extracted a condom and a pack of lube from the pocket of his trousers before discarding them on the floor.

“At least your shitty date allowed you to be prepared”

Connor snorted, leaving the condom on the living room small table while keeping the lube

“Yes, that was the only good thing about it”, Connor signaled at the lube with his eyes before looking at Markus, “you or me?”

When Markus practically rip off the lube in his hurry to take it, Connor deduced that Markus was more than eager to prepare him. And that was _hot_.

During the following minutes Markus made sure not to miss any of the expressions and sounds that Connor let out while he thoroughly and carefully prepared him. Markus had already discovered that Connor didn’t have any shame in expressing how good he felt, but still he couldn’t help to feel gradually more and more aroused when Connor began to wiggle his hips back, impaling himself down on Markus’ three fingers as if it was an everyday thing to do, all that without stopping groaning occasionally in the process. Shit, it had been a while since Markus had wanted someone _so badly_.

“Okay, I’m ready”

Connor suddenly announced, and Markus’ jaw hanged open when Connor changed positions and got on fours presenting his ass to him, leaning his forearms on the sofa’s arm before throwing a purposely lusty glance at Markus over his shoulder.

“What, are you waiting for an invitation?”

Markus let out a trembling long breath when Connor playfully winked at him, his last threads of self-control almost snapping while hovering over Connor to bite the side of his neck. He hurriedly lowered down his own trousers and underwear midthigh, and he smirked against Connor’s skin when feeling him shiver, after he teasingly rubbed his member against Connor’s plane but soft ass.

Connor didn’t bother to muffle an impatient groan before deciding to counterattack Markus’ teasing by beginning to grind back against the teacher, being his turn to smirk when Markus was the one in groaning with surprise.

“Shit, you always have to get your way, haven’t you?”

Connor laughed when Markus sounded a little frustrated but overall aroused. He just needed to turn his head a little to the side for Markus to immediately initiate a long kiss, tongues meeting briefly outside their mouths before Markus decided to put an end to it to finally open the condom and slide it over his more than erected member.

“You ready?”, Markus asked after leaning over Connor once again, depositing a soft kiss on his shoulder that made Connor smile before nodding.

“Ready and willing, so don’t hold yourself back”

Connor’s words were music to Markus’ ears, but he took his time in slowly pushing inside Connor, even if the fact that this one pushed back almost immediately told him that maybe he didn’t need to be that careful.

Still, Markus waited until Connor let out a deliciously ragged ‘ _Move_ ’ command before fully fulfilling his petition, beginning to fuck Connor properly, fast and hard as Connor was demanding with every encouraging groan.

In no time the room was filled with the creaking sounds of the sofa, mixed with their respective groans. The chain Markus wore was rhythmically hitting against his chest with every coordinated thrust, and despite the room wasn’t particularly warm now Markus’ upper half was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the same as Connor’s back, which, by the way, was a delight to see from above because it was way more built than it could seem at first glance.

“Yes. Oh, _fuck_ ”, Connor moaned a little brokenly for the vigorous pace, clutching the cover of the sofa arm with his right hand while reaching back with his left to knead Markus’ ass, “shit, Markus, _yes_ ”

Markus groaned, licking his lower lip briefly before diving down to mark Connor’s shoulder with his teeth, now shoving Connor’s body back against him at the same time that he pushed forward, the new action causing Connor’s groans to grow in volume. It had been too long since the last time Markus had fucked someone without any restraint and his stamina was failing him so, knowing that it wouldn’t pass much until he came, he reached around Connor to begin to stroke his member.

Connor groaned for the extra stimulation, pushing back against Markus with more urgency now that he felt that familiar pressure settling down there. Of course he had expected that sex with Markus was good, but not _so damn_ good.

“Fuck, _Connor_ ”

When Markus whispered his name against his ear in a hoarse voice Connor immediately turned his head towards Markus, so that this one could capture his mouth. The angle of the kiss was a little uncomfortable but none of them cared too much about it, and when their teeth inevitably connected they chuckled breathlessly about it.

“Close”, Markus warned, passing to lick the shell of Connor’s ear while his pace turned more erratic, with shorter but faster thrusts that made Connor groan once again.

“Same here”

Connor purposely tightened around Markus, making this one’s fingers dig in his hips while cursing. Markus was about to come right at that moment, but he managed to hold on just a little while longer because he didn’t want to finish like that. Not during their first time.

When Markus suddenly stopped and began to slide out from him, Connor frowned with confusion. He was about to ask Markus if there was something wrong but it wasn’t necessary, since Markus didn’t waste time in turning him around until his back was half lying against the sofa’s arm.

Markus smirked when seeing Connor’s surprised expression change into one of raw pleasure when he took a hold on the cop's hips and smoothly entered him a second time, planting one hand on the sofa and the other around Connor’s leaking member before resuming their previous fucking.

Oh _yes_ , Markus thought when Connor’s legs hooked around his lower half as his arms did the same around his back, forcing their bodies closer. Definitely he preferred this position, with Connor’s groans sounding so close and Connor’s nails drawing patterns down his back with almost every thrust.

“Fuck, _Markus_ ”

Connor’s right hand traveled down Markus’ sculpted back to take a good grip on his ass once again, his free hand now passing to hook on the back of Markus’ neck to force his head down in order to whisper the next sentence in Markus’ ear.

“Come on, Markus”, Connor tongue-kissed Markus next, biting at his lower lip to successfully stir Markus up even more, “come on, babe, give it to me”

Connor’s almost desperate words were the point of no return for Markus, who this time could not hold back his impeding orgasm any longer and came, his eyes fluttering close for a moment while still thrusting languidly inside Connor.

Markus made sure to keep a proper rhythm around Connor’s member, causing Connor to reach completion in a matter of seconds while calling his name in a ragged satiated tone. Markus leaned down to initiate a long, languid kiss that Connor clumsily returned, still recovering from the intense session.

The kiss lasted until they had to stop for air, but Markus didn’t separate from Connor immediately, their noses softly brushing until respective smiles appeared on their faces. Enclosing his arms around Markus’ shoulders, Connor dragged the art teacher towards him, joining their bodies closer in a tight hug that Markus gladly returned before setting his face in the crook of his neck.

“Best Valentine _ever_ ”

Connor pronounced that sentence with such sincerity that Markus couldn’t help to begin to laugh a little tiredly.

“Agree”

After some general cleaning Markus managed to lie next to Connor even if the sofa was a little small for them to be in that position.

“So at the end your sister’s date was not as bad”

Connor chuckled, kissing Markus briefly.

“I disagree. The date kept being awful, but you have a point”, Connor absentmindedly began to play with Markus’ chain, “if it wasn’t for it, we would still be pretending to be super good friends and nothing more”

“Yep, I’m so glad to have leveled up to sex-friends”

Connor looked at Markus, suddenly in alert when hearing Markus’ nonchalant reply. Well, truth to be told they hadn’t specifically said that they were boyfriends now, Connor had kind of assumed it, but maybe Markus was not ready for a more formal relationship and-

And then a wide smirk appeared in Markus’ face before the man burst out laughing, and Connor finally breathed again before gritting his teeth.

That _little shit_ …

“Oh shit, sorry”, Markus was saying now between laughs, “I promise I didn't think you were going to fall for it. But for being a cop you really are easy  to tric-”

Markus’ laugh evolved in an aroused curse when Connor crawled on the top of him, pinned both of his hands up on the sofa, and dove down to bite the side of his neck, causing Markus to arch lightly against him.

“Give me some moments to recover, and I’ll show you what this cop can do with a pair of handcuffs”

Markus bit his lower lip in anticipation when Connor whispered those words in a low promising tone, but still it wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t answer with teasing.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day! You should be more romantic instead of threatening me”

“Oh, yes, because the way you have fucked me against this sofa has been super romantic”

“Hey, _you_ were the one who asked for it!”

“Yes, I was, and you don’t regret it one bit”

Markus exhaled an exasperated groan while Connor began to laugh, but a smile soon appeared on his face when Connor kissed him again, this time slowly and unhurriedly.

At that moment Markus’ mobile sounded again, making them stop kissing.

“North again?”

“I think so”

Connor released Markus’ hands so that he could take the mobile that was still sounding with incoming messages. Markus chuckled when reading them, showing the screen to Connor with an amused smile.

_> >  **North (21:17)** : Hey, hows the confession gone?! _

**_\----- NEW MESSAGES -----_ **

_> > **North (21:43)** : Markus, dont ignore me >:/_

_> > **North (21:56)** : You better be fucking Connor rn_

_> > **North (21:57)** : Or being fucked by him_

_> > **North (21:57)** : Bc otherwise I will kill you for ignoring me!!! >:///_

“Okay, now that I know that she is just a friend I love her”

Markus began to laugh before depositing a kiss on Connor’s cheek.

“She is the best. Should we send her a picture?”

Connor beginning to exaggeratedly groom his hair was all the answer Markus needed. It took them some attempts and a lot of laughs to be satisfied with the result but eventually they chose the definite picture: the both appeared sitting, Markus with his right arm extended and the other around Connor’s shoulders. Meanwhile, Connor had his right arm around Markus’ middle back, while his left was placed in the middle of Markus’ chest in a possessive gesture. Markus had been unable not to laugh while taking the picture, in part because Connor had insisted on appearing lightly licking his cheek, in a ‘theoretically sexy gesture’. Of course, they didn’t put their shirts on to take the picture.

North’s answer arrived almost immediately, consisting of another picture where she appeared lying on a bed between Josh and Simon, the sheets covering her body but hinting that she was naked under it. She was taking the picture with one hand and was making a thumb up gesture to the camera, her smile so wild that little wrinkles had appeared on the corner of her eyes. Josh and Simon were also looking at the camera with resigned looks but also smiling, making the thumb up gesture too, and for their general tired but satisfied expression, it was not difficult to deduce what they had been doing.

“Wait”, Connor said suddenly, noticing the timestamp of the messages, “does that mean that North had stopped in the middle of the sex to ask you how it was going?”

“Oh, it wouldn’t surprise me. And that would explain Simon and Josh’s resigned expressions”

Connor observed Markus with a smile while this one answered North back with some heart emojis.

“You know, we still have a couple of hours until Valentine’s Day is over. It would be a pity not to make the most of them”

The kiss that Connor deposited on his shoulder was really soft but it made Markus suffer a small shiver nevertheless. He looked at Connor, and the way he was smiling suggestively left little space for doubt. 

“Yes, it definitely would be”, Markus said, leaving his mobile back on the table without averting his eyes from Connor, “however, I need to know something first”

It was Connor’s turn to shiver when Markus teasingly nip his earlobe before licking it slowly.

“What you have said before about the handcuffs…were you serious about it?”

Connor grinned slowly when detecting a clear hint of anticipation of Markus’ voice. He turned his head to be face to face, and settled the hand on the back of Markus’ neck.

“You will have to follow me to bedroom to find out”

Yes, Markus thought when Connor joined their mouths in a new intense kiss: definitely, it was being the best Valentine’s ever.

* * *

“ _Hey, morning Con_!”

“Hey, Chloe. Hope not having waken you up”

“ _No, don’t worry, I’m on my way to work already_ ”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot about your tyrant boss for a moment”

“ _Come on, Ms. Stern is strict but not a tyrant_ ”

“Chloe, having to arrive at work at 6.30 is _not_ normal”

“ _Neither it is the salary I get for being her secretary so I’m not going to complain. But enough of my boss, what did you want?_ ”

“Well…I called you to thank you”

“ _Thank me? For what?_ ”

“For yesterday date”

“ _…_ ”

“Chloe?”

“ _Yes, I’m still here, but…are you telling me you enjoyed  your date with Elijah_?”

“Are you kidding?! It was the worst date ever! But thanks to that now I’m dating someone else so-”

“ _THANK GODNESS! I was running out of jerks to ruin your dates_ ”

“Wait… _what_?!”

“ _Come on, didn’t you suspect even one bit about your disastrous recent dates?_ ”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“ _OF COURSE it was on purpose, you idiot! I was trying to force you to have the guts to ask Markus out!_ ”

“But how did you know-”

“ _Oh, come on, really? You were always talking about him from the very first day. It was obvious that you liked him_ ”

“…Really? Because Markus didn’t realize it”

“ _Well, then you will live happily ever after as oblivious gay disasters_ ”

“You have said that on purpose so that it rhymed, right?”

“ _Of course I have. Ups, I have to hang up. I’m about to enter CyberMode already. Have a nice day, my dummy little bro_ ”

“You too, two-minutes-older-sis”

Connor smiled from the bed where he was still half lying when hearing Chloe chuckle at the other side of the line. He hanged up just when Markus had abandoned the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying his head with another.

“Why are you smiling like that?”, Markus asked with curiosity when seeing Connor laughing to himself.

“You know the horrible dates I mentioned yesterday?”, Markus nodded, “well, they were all on purpose. It was my sister’s strategy to pair us up”

Markus began to laugh, sitting next to Connor on the bed.

“Well, you have to admit that it worked”

Connor smiled warmly at Markus when hearing this one’s happy tone and, in an impulse, he tackled the art teacher against the bed.

“Oh yes, it did”

Needless to say, they both arrived work a little late that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someone has suspected it but the tyrant Ms. Stern, Chloe as the secretary and CyberMode is my DBH version of "The Devil Wears Prada" xDD


End file.
